Going Home
by Rikki Elric
Summary: ELRICEST! LEMON! Okay this is my firat Elricest. Its basically what would happen if thefound out the loved eachother. Also Al has his body back and his memories as well. Please read!


AN: Okay, I'm gonna try and write an Elricest. My friend has written it, I have thought it, and the characters in my head have lived it, now its time to write it. However I do suck at writing yaoi, but I love it oh so very much. So I might as well try. Sorry Ed, Al! Also Al has his memories and the movie never happened.

Disclaimer:…..Need I even say I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would not have to use a SCHOOL computer to type up FANFICS!

Going Home

"Alphonse?" Edward called "Alphonse where are you?"

"I'm over here brother." Al's voice rang out

Following the sound of Al's voice Ed found himself in the small room they shared. I stopped in the doorway and looked at Al. It had been less then a year since we had gotten a hold of a philosopher's stone, I had used it to return Al to his body, but I had not been so fortunate.

"Yes brother?" Al asked tilting his head to the side in a cute fashion..

"Oh. Right. Mustang has a job for us."

With a sigh Al rose from his seat, the kitten he had been petting leaping from his comfortable spot on his lap onto the ground.

"I still don't understand why you you're still in the army. We got what we joined for." Al said, I could tell he was annoyed, though he did a good job of hiding it.

"Al." I looked over at him. He was so cute, any girls dream, but still so young and naive, and I loved him for it. I knew it was wrong to want him in that way but I couldn't help it. That was why I stayed in the army, the rush I felt during a mission was almost enough to keep the feelings at bay.

"You don't have to come you know." I continued

"I know." He replied. "I think we should stay together."

Nodding my head I turned towards the closet we shared. I had not used it for the longest time, relied too much in alchemy to repair my clothes, a rarely changed.

"Ed!' Al suddenly yelped. Spinning around in alarm I turned to find Al trying to get past me to the closet.

"Here! Let me pack! Besides you never bring extra clothes!" Al rambled

Blinking I exammed Al more closely. He was looked flushed and nervous. I looking back toward the closet I spoke.

"That's alrite Al. I can pack this time." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Al bite his lip and look down, looking ashamed almost. OPENING THE DOOR TO THE CLOSET I FROZE. Inside Al had turned the small space into a little hide away. There were 2 things in there. I small book and a picture of the two of us. Picking up the book I turned to the bookmarked page.

Dear Journal,

I love him. I really do. Its wrong, both immoral and illegal. I have always loved him, more then a brother ever should. I don't think I can hide it from him any longer. I need to tell him the truth. I love him.

I looked up from Al's Diary (Al: JOURNAL! I AM NOT WRITING IN A DIARY! Me: O.O sorry! Journal!) to look at Al. Reaching forward I lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Alphonse Elric." I spoke. He flinched and tried to pull away blushing furiously.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I whispered "I love you too."

Al looked at me his eyes watering, tears treating to fall. "No you don't." He choked out. "You're lying."  
"Alphonse. I am not lying to you. I love you and I always have. Never doubt that." As I said this Al started to cry silently and buried his face in my chest.

"Shhh. It's alright." I soothed him

*************LEMON!***************

Once the tears had dried I kissed Al softly on the lips, still hugging him to my chest. I licked Al's lips asking for entrance, which he willingly gave. I roamed the inside of his mouth with my tongue before we both pulled away gasping for air. Pushing Al gently onto the bed I took off my shirt and slowly slid off my pants and boxers. Al was panting heavily at this point; his blush seemed to turn an even brighter shade of red. He had taken off his shirt and pants, but his boxers still remained. Leaning forward I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't speak aloud.

I pushed him back on the bed and stratled him. Leaning down I used my teeth to pull his boxers down to revel his member, standing upright. Licking my lips, I moved my mouth up and down Al's shaft. Al's groans and occasional thrusts into my mouth only made me want more. As I moved up and down, I felt al grab my appendage and yank. Gasping in pure ecstasy I begged for more. This continued until with a cry of each others names we came all over the bed.

*************END LEMON!*************

"Brother" Al spoke as he pulled his clothes back on, "What are we going to do now?"

I looked over at him, smiling "What do you want to do?"

Stopping for a moment Al resumed buttoning his shirt and looked over at me. A small smile upon his face.

"Let's go home brother."

The next day Winery looked up from her work hearing a knock upon the door. Opening the door what she saw made a smile appear upon her face.

Hey Winery." Al said "It's been a while hasn't it.

"What are you two doing back here!" she exclaimed loudly hugging the both.

"We've come home." I said looking over at Al. "We've come home for good."

FIN


End file.
